


Commandes de fictions - Le chaud et le froid

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Quand la canicule s'abat sur le royaume de Fiore, il n'y a pas que les températures qui s'affolent. Les esprits s'échauffent également et Makarov charge Erza d'une mission de la plus haute importance. La question est : le remède ne sera-t-il pas pire que le mal ?





	1. Quand les températures s'affolent

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez passer une commande de fiction ici !
> 
> Pour cela, vous pouvez reviewer cette histoire en précisant ce que vous voulez (l'univers, le couple, les personnages...). Voilà, on s'occupe du reste ! Vous pouvez également passer commande sur notre Forum ou notre page Facebook, à retrouver tout deux sous le nom de Comptoir des auteurs.
> 
> Mais qui sommes nous ? Nous sommes un collectif d'une vingtaine d'auteurs qui souhaitons faire plaisir en répondant à des commandes sur des univers variés !
> 
> Et si ?
> 
> \- si nous ne connaissons pas l'univers ? Nous prenons la commande tout de même car nous augmentons nos rangs (quelqu'un sera alors apte à y répondre)
> 
> \- je veux passer plusieurs commandes ? Pas de soucis !
> 
> \- d'autres questions ? Nos mp vous sont ouverts !
> 
> \- L'équipe du Comptoir -
> 
> Et maintenant, place à la deuxième partie de ce chapitre : la fic !
> 
> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre trois auteures du Comptoir : Lanae, Almayen et jFANGIRLd.
> 
> Pour ce premier chapitre, c'est Lanae qui est à la plume.

La vague de chaleur qui avait frappé Magnolia cinq jours auparavant semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme. Elle allait bien finir par partir et permettre aux températures de retrouver des niveaux supportables. Enfin c'était ce qu'Erza espérait, même elle commençait à ressentir les effets de la chape de plomb qui recouvrait la ville. Il était impossible de dormir lorsque chaque pièce ressemblait à un four et le manque de sommeil chronique rendait l'atmosphère à la maison de guilde encore plus explosive que d'habitude.

C'était un miracle que le bâtiment soit encore debout avec le nombre de bagarres qui s'y déroulait quotidiennement en ce moment, mais le maître lui avait tout de même demandé de trouver un moyen d'éloigner Grey et Natsu avant que ce dernier ne tue quelqu'un. Il était responsable à lui tout seul des trois quarts des combats et sa magie ne faisait qu'ajouter à la chaleur déjà étouffante.

Bien entendu, Erza s'était empressée d'obéir, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de mission assez compliquée et bien payée pour intéresser ses camarades. En désespoir de cause, elle s'était résignée à leur proposer quelques jours de vacances dans une ville de moyenne montagne épargnée par la canicule qui frappait le royaume de Fiore.

Bien entendu, ce n'était absolument pas pour son propre confort, il n'était pas encore venu le jour où Titania courberait l'échine devant quelqu'un, encore moins devant quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une météo capricieuse. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser cet argument pour persuader Natsu et Grey à la suivre. Elle n'avait décidément pas assez d'énergie pour les y contraindre par la force.

Rien que de faire le trajet entre son domicile et la guilde était une épreuve d'endurance, mais des cris provenant de la guilde lui firent tout de même même accélérer le pas. Qu'est-ce que ces idiots avaient encore fait ?

Erza finit le trajet au pas de course et elle entra dans la salle commune pour y trouver Natsu aux prises avec Kana et Mirajane. C'était une occurrence assez rare et tous les membres présents observaient la scène avec perplexité et inquiétude.

Erza se planta immédiatement entre le chasseur de dragon et les jeunes femmes.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans surveillance pendant quelques heures ?"

Natsu se tourna vivement vers elle et pointa du doigt les deux magiciennes.

"Il se passe que ces deux-là ont encore essayé de prendre ce qui est à moi."

"Hé ! Je ne t'appartiens pas !"

La voix de Grey coupa net la conversation. Voilà qui expliquait la situation actuelle. Et la raison pour laquelle le maître lui avait demandé d'éloigner Natsu de la guilde. Erza se pressa l'arête du nez et tenta d'expliquer, pour la énième fois, que personne n'avait l'intention de prendre son petit ami au chasseur de dragon.

"On en a déjà parlé, Natsu. Il fait une chaleur à mourir et Grey est le seul, avec Juvia, a pouvoir apporter un peu de fraîcheur. Personne ne va te le voler. "

"M'en fous ! Allez plonger dans le canal si vous voulez avoir moins chaud, mais vous le laissez tranquille."

Comme toujours, Natsu se montrait déraisonnable. Ce n'était pas inhabituel mais son comportement avait pris des proportions ingérables depuis que la canicule s'était abattue sur la ville.

"Ce n'est que de la glace."

"Peut-être, mais c'est à moi."

La voix de Kana fusa en même temps que celle de Grey.

"Tu n'en as même pas besoin !"

"Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne t'appartiens pas !"

Le regard de Natsu passa de l'un à l'autre, visiblement partagé entre l'envie de répondre à Kana et celle de calmer la colère qui filtrait dans la voix de son petit ami. Son choix fut, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de Grey, rapidement fait et quelques secondes plus tard, il était collé au mage de glace, ignorant complètement les autres membres de la guilde.

Erza, Kana et Mirajane levèrent toutes trois les yeux au ciel, absolument pas surprises par le comportement de leur ami et camarade. Natsu était un chasseur de dragon et, comme tout chasseur de dragon, il se montrait affreusement territorial avec ce qu'il estimait être sien. Et bien entendu, il considérait Grey comme tel au grand dam de ce dernier.

Après être restée quelques secondes sans bouger, Erza alla s'accouder au bar. Natsu ne devrait plus poser de problème maintenant qu'il était occupé à cajoler son petit ami. Grey était tout à fait capable de résister des heures sans céder le moindre petit centimètre de terrain et Natsu ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas certain d'être pardonné.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Erza de s'adresser à Kana et Mirajane, laissant les reproches colorer sa voix :

"Vous savez comment il est, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne laissez pas Grey tranquille ? "

Après un hoquet indiquant qu'elle était déjà bien éméchée, Kana répondit :

"C'est un lunatique. On n'a rien fait de mal, juste demandé quelques glaçons."

Mirajane qui avait repris sa place derrière le bar ajouta, l'air gênée.

"Tu as quand même demandé à Gray s'il pouvait passer dans ta chambre."

"Pour qu'il la rafraîchisse ! Comme si on pouvait avoir envie de faire quoi ce soit avec cette chaleur."

"Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Natsu."

Kana leva les deux bras en l'air.

"Évidement ! Cette chaleur ne le dérange pas le moins du monde, il mange du feu ! En plus, il a un mage de glace rien que pour lui. C'est pas juste ! "

De l'autre côté de la salle, Natsu se retourna et plissa les yeux en direction des trois filles. Il allait falloir désamorcer la situation avant qu'elle ne s'envenime à nouveau. Erza pointa un doigt menaçant vers le chasseur de dragon avant de faire une proposition à Kana :

"Tu peux demander à Juvia de faire tomber une légère bruine, ça aura le même effet."

Mirajane, consciente de la précarité du calme actuel, opina rapidement :

"C'est une bonne idée. Et Lucy est beaucoup plus raisonnable que Natsu. Elle ne devrait pas piquer une crise dès que tu t'approcheras."

Kana sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se lever et de tituber vers la sortie.

"Je vais aller lui demander tout de suite, je ne supporte vraiment plus cette chaleur."

Mais avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Juvia entra dans la guilde accompagnée de Lucy. Kana se jeta immédiatement sur elle en pleurnichant.

"Juviiiiaaa ! Il fait trop chaud. Fais pleuvoir, s'il te plaît."

Tous les membres de la guilde présents se mirent à la supplier eux aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'un attroupement se forme devant les deux jeunes filles. Lucy se plaça entre la foule et sa petite amie, les deux poings sur les hanches.

"Elle ne peut pas. Il fait bien trop sec, elle va épuiser toute sa magie. Demandez à Grey de vous faire de la glace."

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le mage susmentionné, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner Natsu. Après un soupir de frustration, Erza quitta sa place auprès du bar et obligea la foule à se disperser pendant qu'elle la traversait.

"Retourner vous asseoir, sinon je vous promets que la chaleur sera le dernier de vos soucis."

Tout le monde décampa, bien conscient que sa patience était en train de s'amenuiser dangereusement, et Erza se tourna vers Lucy et Juvia à laquelle était toujours accrochée Kana.

"Venez vous installer. Tout le monde devient dingue avec cette chaleur."

Elle attrapa la mage des cartes par le col de sa chemise et la traîna vers le tabouret qu'elle venait de quitter quelques minutes auparavant. Une fois toutes les quatre assises, Mirajane leur servit un verre de jus de fruit. Lucy le porta immédiatement mais grimaça à la première gorgée.

"C'est chaud."

"Je suis désolée. Toutes les réserves de glace sont vides. Et toute nouvelle livraison fond avant même d'arriver jusqu'à Magnolia."

Lucy fronça les sourcils et se leva. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Grey et Natsu, son verre à la main. Elle le tendit au mage de glace avec un s'il te plaît qui résonna presque dans le silence de la pièce. Tout le monde observa Grey alors qu'il levait la main et refroidissait le liquide d'un simple contact du doigt.

Au grand étonnement de chaque personne présente, Natsu n'intervint pas et Lucy s'éloigna à nouveau, satisfaite. Comme mus par une force invisible, le reste de la guilde se leva d'un seul homme et se dirigea vers les deux mages. Mais à peine le premier était arrivé à deux mètres de lui que Natsu était déjà debout, ses poings enflammés. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de plus de chaleur alors qu'il devait déjà faire une quarantaine de degrés.

"Dégagez de là !"

"Mais tu as laissé Lucy venir !"

"C'est pas pareil. Lucy, c'est Lucy. C'est comme Happy."

"C'est n'importe quoi, Natsu. Arrête de te montrer égoïste. On meurt de chaud, laisse Grey nous refroidir."

"Si tu t'approches encore, c'est moi qui vais te refroidir. Définitivement !"

Erza se leva, furieuse de devoir encore intervenir, et monta sur le bar avant de crier.

"Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Arrêter d'agir comme des idiots. C'est à croire que votre cerveau a fondu et a coulé par vos oreilles. Et toi, Natsu, arrête de te comporter comme un homme des cavernes. Grey, Juvia, venez ici. Vous aller commencer par remplir nos réserves de glace."

Tous les membres de la guilde savaient qu'il valait mieux lui obéir quand elle utilisait ce ton. Par sécurité, Erza toisa quand même Natsu du regard. Il était le seul assez fou pour oser lui tenir tête et son comportement habituellement irréfléchi était exacerbé depuis plusieurs jours.

Comme elle s'en était douté, Natsu ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer une quelconque idiotie, mais il la referma sans rien dire lorsque Grey effleura son épaule de la sienne. Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques mots qu'Erza n'entendit pas, puis le mage de glace s'approcha du bar suivi de Natsu qui bougonnait quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Heureusement que Grey savait très exactement comment gérer son petit ami, mais même lui commençait à en avoir assez de ses disputes et des bagarres incessantes à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approchait. Erza n'aurait certainement aucun problème à le convaincre de suivre l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Juvia et Lucy étaient restées au bar et cette dernière entraîna Natsu à légèrement à l'écart. Comme l'avait expliqué maladroitement un peu plus tôt le chasseur de dragon, la jeune constellationiste faisait partie de sa famille, au même titre que Happy, et elle avait de ce fait certains passe-droit, dont celui de pouvoir éloigner Natsu de son petit ami sans que cela ne se transforme en bataille rangée. Elle l'occuperait le temps que Juvia et Grey fabriquent plusieurs kilos de glaces et la placent directement dans la boite prévue à cet effet.

Mirajane commença à servir des boissons froides à tout le monde et la tension dans la maison de guilde baissa d'un cran. Natsu était toujours occupé avec Lucy et Erza en profita pour attirer Grey dans un coin.

"J'ai une idée. Si on va chercher de la glace dans la montagne la plus proche, tu pourras la garder assez froide pour la ramener ici ?"

"C'est possible, mais ce serait aussi simple de refaire la même manipulation avec Juvia à chaque fois que ce sera nécessaire."

"Mais ça aurait l'avantage d'éloigner Natsu, je sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, il est spécialement pénible depuis quelques jours."

Grey passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'oeil à son petit ami. Il avait l'air à la fois compatissant et frustré. Il soupira :

"Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. C'est la chaleur. Elle exacerbe ses instincts de chasseur de dragon et l'empêche de les contrôler aussi bien que d'habitude."

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà du mal en temps normal."

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Grey ne réponde :

"On va suivre ton idée. Si ça continue, il va finir par m'enfermer chez lui. Je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver là. Et puis, ces températures m'épuisent aussi."

Ravie d'avoir trouvé une solution à la demande de leur maître, Erza se détendit enfin et commença à organiser leur départ avec Grey. Juvia, qui les avait écouté avec attention, demanda à les rejoindre quand elle apprit leur destination.

"Il y a un grand salon littéraire là-bas pendant toute la semaine. Je sais que Lucy voulait y aller, mais elle manquait de joyaux. Est-ce que nous pouvons vous accompagner ?"

Erza accepta immédiatement, bien trop contente d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider à gérer les catastrophes ambulantes qu'étaient Grey et Natsu en mission.

"Bien entendu, il faudra de toute façon une journée ou deux pour organiser le transport de toute la glace. Nous pourrions en ramener assez pour les autres habitants de Magnolia."

Juvia acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Je pourrais aider Monsieur Grey lors du transport. »

"C'est parfait alors. On décolle dans deux heures. Grey je te laisse prévenir Natsu. Juvia, tu peux expliquer la situation à Lucy ? Je dois aller préparer mon équipement. On se retrouve ici."

Sans attendre de réponse, Erza quitta la maison de guilde. Elle était toujours plus ou moins prête à partir en mission, mais les températures auxquelles ils allaient faire face demandaient quelques ajustements. Avec un peu de chance, quand ils reviendraient, la situation se serait améliorée. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ils auraient assez de glace pour que les pouvoirs de Grey ne soient plus nécessaires.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le début ! Dites nous ce que vous en pensez, et on vous donne rendez-vous le mois prochain pour la suite ! N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez passer à tout moment une commande. Bonne journée !_


	2. Au pied de la montagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot de l'auteure (Almayen) : Et voici le deuxième chapitre de cette collaboration ! J'espère que vous aimerez.

C'était une pierre.

Une pierre grise, plutôt ovale. Une pierre parfaitement banale, en somme.

Du moins, si l'on faisait abstraction du halo de lumière violette qui émanait de celle-ci.

Ça, c'était plus étrange.

Le fait qu'elle lévite à trente centimètres du sol était une autre particularité de la pierre.

La pierre n'était donc pas parfaitement banale. Elle _paraissait_ l'être, mais présentait quelques caractéristiques extraordinaires. Presque aussi extraordinaires que les conséquences qu'elle allait entraîner, et qui ne tarderaient pas de toucher de près ou de loin une certaine guilde bien connue de Magnolia et, plus particulièrement, certains mages de cette dite guilde.

Mais ceux-ci ne le savaient pas encore. Pour l'instant, ces mages se contentaient d'avancer vers les montagnes d'Ancolie.

**oOoOo**

\- On arrive bientôt ? demanda pour la cinquantième fois Lucy en baillant.

Erza jeta un coup d'œil vers sa camarade, se retenant de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune constellationniste en tant qu'amie et en tant que mage. Celle-ci avait un grand potentiel magique et savait se servir de sa tête ; elle était donc essentielle en mission. Il y avait cependant un détail que l'épéiste avait oublié : le fait que Lucy détestait marcher. Une fois sur place de la mission, tout était parfait, mais le chemin pour arriver à la dite mission était... un calvaire, tant pour Lucy que pour ses coéquipiers qui devaient l'écouter se plaindre.

Ceci dit, avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, Erza ne pouvait lui reprocher son impatience – et de toute manière, elle devait garder son énergie pour gérer les bêtises à venir de Grey et Natsu. La rousse se contenta donc de répondre en gardant son calme :

\- Il doit nous rester une heure de marche. Nous serons bientôt au pied de la montagne d'Ancolie.

\- Ancolie ? Pourquoi un tel nom ? demanda Lucy, intriguée.

\- On raconte que...

Erza n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une boule de feu venait de frôler son oreille.

La fée se retourna lentement, un air sombre sur le visage – ils étaient partis depuis quelques heures seulement mais le chemin avait été ponctué de tels événements de nombreuses fois, rendant la patience d'Erza très limitée. La fureur qui se lisait dans ses yeux suffit à Natsu pour se calmer. Celui-ci bredouilla une explication comme quoi Juvia c'était un peu trop rapprochée à son goût de son petit-ami mais Erza le coupa :

\- On ne peut pas te laisser deux minutes sans surveillance ! Et ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un parle à Grey que tu te dois de manquer de me carboniser !

Le chasseur de dragon hocha piteusement la tête, alors que dans son dos, Grey faisait un geste d'excuse à son amie.

Le restant de l'heure se passant ensuite sans trop d'incidents notables, la petite troupe parvint finalement au pied de la montagne. Celle-ci était si haute que les six amis se tordirent presque le cou en essayant d'en voir le sommet – en vain. La base du mont était faite de pierre, mais de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient discerner de la neige dans sa moitié supérieure. Ce constat rassura grandement toute l'équipe : ils n'était pas venus pour rien ! Il avait fait tellement chaud qu'Erza avait craint un temps que même la neige éternelle n'ait fondu sous l'effet du soleil.

Celui-ci tapait toujours aussi impitoyablement sur leurs corps fatigués par leur longue marche. La seule vue de la neige suffit cependant à revigorer Lucy, Erza et Happy – Natsu, Grey et Juvia parvenaient plutôt à supporter la chaleur grâce à leurs magies respectives. Tous étaient en tout cas contents d'arriver à destination.

\- On va installer un campement ici, décréta Erza. On pourra commencer l'ascension demain afin de faire un repérage pour la glace transportable. Si on est efficaces, on pourra la descendre dans la journée. Sinon, ça sera pour le surlendemain.

\- J'ai amené de quoi manger pour tenir un siège, alors deux jours ne poseront pas de problème, appuya Lucy avec un grand sourire.

La rousse lui rendit son sourire – on pouvait compter sur Lucy pour les questions pratiques.

\- Le plus dur sera de prélever la glace et de la descendre de la montagne, continua Titania. Une fois cela fait, je pense que cela sera facile de l'amener à Magnolia. Si tu veux aller assister aux derniers jours de ton salon littéraire, on pourra se débrouiller avec Natsu et Grey.

Elle murmura bas à Lucy, pour que les deux garçons ne l'entende pas :

\- Enfin, s'ils ne m'agacent pas et que je ne les tue pas, évidement.

Sur ces paroles définitives, chacun commença à préparer leur petit campement et tous se couchèrent.

Tous, sauf Lucy.

La jeune femme resta réveillée plus longtemps que les autres : près du feu, elle écrivait dans un petit carnet vert qu'elle emmenait avec elle lors des missions. Elle y notait le déroulé des événements, des bons moments partagés dans la journée dont elle voulait se souvenir plus tard, ses doutes ou certitudes... tout y passait. Il lui arrivait souvent de ne pas savoir quoi raconter mais de se saisir tout de même de son stylo, comme mue par un besoin viséral d'écrire – et la plupart du temps, elle noircissait plusieurs pages à force d'enchaîner les mots.

Ce soir était un cas de cas de ce genre, où elle avait commencé à écrire sans idée présice de qu'elle allait dire. Elle en était à trois pages lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle ne paniqua pas, ayant immédiatement reconnu l'intruse, qui n'était autre que Juvia. La mage de l'eau, lasse de l'attendre dans leur tente, avait décidé de la rejoindre.

Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie, Juvia demanda en chuchotant, pour ne pas réveiller les autres :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu écrits de beau ?

\- Quelques trucs qui sont arrivés aujourd'hui. Comme Happy qui a failli m'arracher un bras en enfonçant ses griffes dedans après avoir vu une plante en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre.

Le souvenir causa un petit rire à la mage de l'eau.

\- C'est pour cela que j'écris. Pour que dans cinquante ans, nous relisions nos aventures, et qu'on se rappelle avec joie de tout ces moments.

\- Nous ? Tu n'auras pas marre de moi à ce moment-là ?

\- Jamais, sourit Lucy.

En leva les yeux vers l'élue de son cœur pour l'embrasser, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le ciel était violet.

Plus précisément, la _portion_ du ciel au dessus de la montagne était violette.

**oOoOo**

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir ! s'exclama Natsu, le feu au poing.

\- Natsu, éteint tes flammes, ordonna Lucy. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait nuit qu'il fait moins chaud.

\- Lucy a raison, renchérit Erza. De plus, on ne sait pas ce qui peut bien provoquer cette lumière. Évitons de nous faire repérer par de possibles ennemis tant que nous n'en savons pas plus.

\- On va voir, alors ? demanda Grey.

\- En pleine nuit ? s'inquiéta Happy.

\- On n'a rien remarqué d'anormal dans la journée, répondit Juvia. Excepté la chaleur, évidement. Mais rien à propos d'une lumière violette. Si on attend, elle disparaîtra peut-être sans qu'on sache jamais ce que s'était. Il faut qu'on aille voir maintenant.

Sa proposition fut vite acceptée par le restant du groupe. Les six amis commencèrent alors leur ascension, le cœur battant à toute vitesse alors qu'une question tournait en boucle dans leur esprit : et s'ils ne trouvaient pas que de la neige au sommet des montagnes d'Ancolie ?

* * *

_**Petit mot de fin :** j'espère que vous avez aimé. Alors à votre avis, que vont-ils trouver ? C'est quoi cette fameuse pierre ? Erza va-t-elle survivre au terrible duo Grey Natsu ?_

_Si le nom d'Ancolie vous intrigue, tapez sur internet et regardez ce qui s'affiche dans les images. Qu'est-ce que mes chères camarades d'écriture et moi-même feront de cela (si on en fait quelque chose) et bien... ça sera dans la suite._

_Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez passer commande quand vous voulez ! (et laisser des review. Les review c'est cool. Ca motive à écrire, et ça fait plaisir)_


	3. Simple hasard ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteure du chapitre : Salut à tous, c'est jFANGIRLd qui s'occupe de cette partie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si je l'avoue j'avais du mal à l'écrire mais je croise les doigts pour que mes efforts vous plaisent ! Bonne lecture !

Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que marcher jusqu'à cette montagne sous une chaleur torride allait être si difficile. Même Natsu, ami de cet élément, n'en pouvait plus. Il faisait nuit et pourtant la température n'était toujours pas descendue.

Ils avaient marché pendant des heures pour atteindre le haut de la montagne, cette température torride ne les avait pas avantagé et même s'ils avaient eu quelques difficultés, ils étaient néanmoins presque arrivés.

Profitant de la situation, Natsu se colla à Gray pour se rafraîchir. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que les deux garçons sortaient ensembles, la nouvelle avait choqué la guilde mais Natsu était le plus heureux du monde. Il avait enfin décidé d'assumer ses vrais sentiments pour son ennemi de toujours. Ce travail sur lui-même n'avait pas été des plus faciles, mais la situation finale le remplissait tellement de bonheur que ça en valait le coup. Il ne pouvait pas regretter cette décision.

Les deux hommes marchaient derrière leurs compagnons de route en se collant. Natsu n'aurait voulu bouger pour rien au monde mais c'était sans compter sur la terrible Titania.

\- On vous dérange pas tous les deux ? On est en pleine mission et Natsu tu en profites encore pour coller Gray ! dit Erza en pointant une épée dans sa direction.

Lucy et Juvia se moquèrent des deux garçons et riaient de leur malheur.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à moi ? Quand c'est Lucy et Juvia qui fricotent devant la tente ça va là !

Ainsi, une nouvelle dispute éclata entre Erza, Lucy et Natsu.

\- Bon est-ce que vous pouvez tous vous taire ? On a une mission de la plus grande importance, vous vous embrouillerez plus tard ! déclara Gray agacé par la situation.

\- Gray-Sama a raison !, continua Juvia, il faut vite se dépêcher avant que la lumière violette disparaisse.

A contre-coeur, le dragon slayer se détacha de son petit-ami et continua de marcher avec ses camarades.

La route se continua sous un silence de plomb, l'atmosphère était des plus lourdes. Chacun savait pertinemment que cette drôle de lumière était à l'origine de tous leurs maux. Natsu voulait que cette histoire soit réglée au plus vite, il en avait marre de voir tout le monde s'accaparer _son_ Gray.

\- Je commence à avoir mal aux jambes, soupira Lucy, on peut pas s'arrêter quelques instants ?

\- On a pas le temps, alors prends sur toi et continue d'avancer, dit-il sèchement.

Lucy soupira mais continua quand même sa route. Natsu savait qu'il avait été quelque peu sec avec sa camarade, mais ces temps-ci, c'était comme s'il était énervé 24h/24. Tout l'agitait, tout le dérangeait. Parfois, il ne parvenait même plus à se reconnaître.

Ses mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'ils ne puissent les contrôler.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en haut de la montagne. La lumière violette était encore plus visible. Discrètement, ils se cachèrent derrière un rocher au cas où quelqu'un rodait non loin de là.

Mais Natsu se sentit comme attiré par cette lumière. Son cerveau n'était plus contrôlé par lui, il paraissait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait promis à ses camarades de rester discret, pourtant il avait l'irrésistible envie de ne pas les écouter.

Tandis qu'ils observaient la lumière violette de loin, Natsu sortit de sa cachette et avant que Gray ne puisse le retenir, il s'avança en direction de cette source lumineuse.

Ses pieds se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, lentement, comme un sort qu'on lui aurait jeté. Le jeune homme ne voyait que la lumière. Au diable Gray et son charme, au diable ses meilleures amies Erza et Lucy ou même Juvia qui le regardait également, effrayée par la situation.

Rien de tout ça n'avait de l'importance maintenant, seule comptait le violet qui l'appelait telle une mélodie ensorceleuse.

Il se sentait comme happé par celle-ci, il avait terriblement chaud mais il accueillait cette chaleur comme une vieille amie, comme si c'était sa destinée.

Seulement, la Team Natsu n'était pas seule et bien qu'il atteigna le point lumineux, il se fit encercler ainsi que ses amis, qui de peur pour lui s'était rangés à ses côtés.

Soudain la lumière disparue de son champ de vision, cachée par les mystérieux individus, et il redevint normal et repris peur à peu son esprit.

\- Mais t'es malade ma parole ! hurla Gray à son attention

Ce n'était pas sa faute, Natsu en était certain. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, l'avait contrôlé.

Rien n'appartenait au hasard.


End file.
